


The Legacy Project

by TheSecretVillain



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretVillain/pseuds/TheSecretVillain
Summary: When Commander Shepard is killed in action, the Illusive Man realizes just how doomed the human race would be if they lost her during the fight against threats facing humanity. With that in mind, he has Shepard resurrected to continue the fight, and spread the seed for future leaders of humanity. Personally.





	1. Miranda Lawson

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters, and all rights belong to their respective owners. 
> 
> For those unable to read, this is just detailed smut, so please try to ignore any discrepancies in character portrayal, as that is not the point of this story. I do understand your points and beliefs regarding character portrayal, but it isn't even my aim. So, read and enjoy, or find something else. Have a nice day/afternoon/evening. 
> 
> And yes, this will involve the females from Andromeda, albeit AUs of them, where they were born and raised prior to the Andromeda initiative. So, Cora was still trained by asari commandos, Peebee is still the blunt adventurer, et cetera.

Weeks before the destruction of the S. S. Normandy, the Illusive Man had been keeping a close-eye on Jane Shepard, the illustrious captain and first human Spectre. Not that it mattered anymore- in the fight against the Reapers and Geth, Shepard couldn’t save the Citadel Council’s representatives, so their opinion of the Commander hadn’t been high. The Illusive Man, however, saw promise in the commander, and believed she would be exponentially important in the fight against the Reapers – and other threats to humanity’s growth.

“We need to keep our tabs on Shepard, Miranda,” the Illusive Man had once said, prior to the destruction of the Normandy. “Besides being one hell of a soldier, Shepard has that natural attraction to those around her… It makes her the perfect woman to combat threats.” The Illusive Man would take a puff of his cigar, before finishing, as he told her: “Especially ones _we_ cannot do in the spotlight.”

The Illusive Man ran Cerberus, a Pro-Humanity organization, that has been widely-considered to be a terrorist organization. For these reasons, the Illusive Man saw Shepard – a like-minded woman – to be their perfect means of achieving their goals, without worrying about their appearance. Shepard could gain followers, complete tasks, and serve the growth of their species in the process.

At least, that was the plan.

One day, the Normandy was suddenly attacked by a Collector ship - though unaware of it at the time – resulting in the loss of life, including that of Shepard. For a time, Shepard remained dead- something that could’ve remained permanent. Only, Cerberus had other plans in mind for the commander that was gravely important to their plans.

Codenamed the Lazarus Project, the long-lasting procedure culminated in the rebirth of the deceased commander, by the Illusive Man’s faithful soldier- Miranda Lawson. Lawson was a genetically-engineered, biotic-powered human, a fact she wasn’t proud of. Despite that, she often made it clear that she was designed to be perfect, both in appearance, and less physical traits: intelligence, strength, speed, et cetera.

Jane Shepard would finally awaken to the unfamiliar face of Miranda Lawson, squinting her eyes as she struggled to process things after her death-coma. “Who the… hell are you?” Shepard asked, covering her eyes as they still recovered. It might take some time, but Shepard would eventually have her original body functioning. Miranda scoffed in response. “That’s some way to thank the woman who saved your life, commander.”

Shepard laughed softly, moving her hand to look Miranda in the eyes, as best she could. “Don’t you mean ‘resurrected’, miss…?” Shepard asked. She clearly remembered her death, which answered some questions Miranda had. The dark-haired woman smiled at her patient, pleased with the current results. “Lawson. But you, commander, may call me Miranda.” The Lazarus Project-head answered, finally putting a name to the blurred-face.

“Well, _Miranda_ , I hate to end this party, but I need to go. Need to find my crew and continue my mission.” Shepard said sarcastically, though she had no idea whom survived the Collector attack. Miranda shook her head, however, having no intention of releasing the commander just yet. “We need to run some tests, and discuss your… new life, before you go flying off, commander,” Miranda insisted.

With that said, Shepard was unfortunately stuck undergoing several tests, which included visual, blood tests, and tests of her memory. Her brain was unharmed and didn’t incur any damage to her body or motor functions from the resurrection. However, things would get a bit more complicated as Shepard was informed of her purpose for being resurrected. Well, that and _what_ they included in her revitalized body.

“So, Shepard, what I want from you now is quite simple: continue fighting threats to humanity, and, possibly, all organic life.” Miranda explained. Shepard, however, knew when to expect a catch in a proposal, so, she gestured for Miranda to get to the point. “I know there’s got to be more to it, Miranda. So, out with it.” The so-called _perfect_ woman bit her lip, thinking Shepard would buy her honeyed-words.

“Observant… We want you to put together a sizable team for taking on these enemies, particularly females. With your natural ability to attract people to your cause, leadership, and our _modification_ , it should be easy to get them to follow you, and perhaps pass on your genetics,” Miranda explained quite fast, hoping the commander might overlook the more questionable parts. “Wait, _what_ modification?” Shepard questioned.

The Cerberus agent stepped forward, lifting Shepard’s patient-gown to expose a sizable large cock placed on the commander. It’s surgical attachment procedure resulted in an almost natural appearance of it, making it look like it was already there prior to resurrection. However, the truth was quite the opposite- Shepard, as past lovers might tell you, was a full-blown female prior to this point in time. So, this was more than a shock.

Shepard, understandably, gripped Miranda by the collar, quite pissed off at this development. “You sick fuck, you _gave_ me a dick? Why?! The fuck would I need one for?!” Sensing this growing hostility, Miranda projected a bit of a biotic-shield, sending the commander gently back as the dark-haired female corrected her attire. “As I previously said, it will help in swaying, particularly female, prospects to _our_ cause. That, and the people I represent would like more people like you – so, if the commander could procreate, we may have future leaders we could depend on.”

Shepard sighed, unsure of how to deal with this. Could it be okay to go along with this? Or should she just slit her own throat to show her feelings against it? Still, some things are unclear: could they resurrect her again, could they mind-control her if they resurrected her again, or is any of this real? In truth, it seemed too strange to be real-life; maybe this is an extended delusion brought about by suffocating in the vacuum of space. Who knows?

As Shepard pondered it all, Miranda took the opportunity to take hold of Shepard’s large, semi-hard cock, stroking it all along the shaft and tip. “So, commander, before we send you out there, how about a test run?” Miranda asked, perking an eyebrow. The commander was curious, through their incoming moans, so they nodded in agreement. One try couldn’t hurt, they thought.

What began with strokes, soon followed into mouth work, the cock and balls slowly stiffening into firm sex organs that seemed to palpate in anticipation. The commander’s moans only increased, their face turning a light red as the scene played out. To make it more interesting, Miranda even exposed her shapely body to the commander, letting their cock grind between Miranda’s legs. No penetration yet, though, as Miranda sought a bit of build-up.

For quite a bit of time, Shepard watched as Miranda agonizingly edged the redhead, letting the commander get so close to orgasm- only to take it away. It must’ve been a part of Miranda’s confident, yet sexy, personality- showing perfect domination over her patient. However, it was something Miranda would regret in due time. For now, the teasing continued, as Shepard desperately desired to cum.

Miranda, seeing the commander’s cute face of desperation, took pity on them, and decided to let them off easy _this_ time. She took a step back, looking to Shepard: “To reward your patience, commander, I’ll let you cum over my chest.” The Cerberus operative knew how Shepard eyed her round breasts, maybe out of jealousy – the prideful woman would think. Despite the way Miranda put it, Shepard was too impatient, quickly releasing a hefty load of cum from her throbbing cock, which hit both Miranda’s chest and face, some even going in her mouth.

Only, Miranda had just realized she had made quite the design flaw, given this ongoing event: Miranda added a mechanic to Shepard’s _modification_ that made it’s contents rather similar to an aphrodisiac, in terms of effect on it’s recipient. So, the choice to take Shepard’s cum is going to bite the Cerberus operative in the ass.

As the aphrodisiac sent a wave of arousal throughout Miranda’s body, the heat and tension inside the woman only seemed to rise as time passed. Unfortunately, Shepard, whom seemed to awaken a part of her that was _unleashed_ by the resurrection, was far from finished with the ‘dominatrix’ that was Miranda.

Shepard got up, her cock still raging-hard and seeming to grow bigger and faced Miranda with a look of ill-intent. “I hope you’re not finished just yet,” Shepard said, gripping Miranda by their hair. “I’ve got to give a needy bitch her bone, don’t I? Don’t want you getting bored now.” Shepard finished suggestively, planning to use the woman whom resurrected her _plenty_.

Miranda would find her face planted to the floor and ass pointed upwards, just how Shepard wanted her. The commander eyed Miranda’s dripping wet pussy with a look of intrigue, thinking the Cerberus operative was nothing but a slut, completely unaware of what was in her own cum. “Well, how about I _reward_ my slutty-savior with a nice, hard cock?” Shepard said, fingering Miranda for a moment, spreading open their cunt’s walls, as if preparing them for something.

As Miranda moaned in delight, her face changed into pure ecstasy on the sudden insertion of Shepard’s huge, throbbing cock. As it thrashed and pummeled the inside of Miranda’s cunt, Shepard got off on the power and pleasure that came with having this cock, fully planning to give Miranda what she asked for- a genetic offspring from a woman she breeds like an animal. It was to be one of those times when a person was the creator of their own destruction.

Shepard continued to piledrive the other woman’s tight, wet cunt, all whilst pulling Miranda’s arms back, further exerting her control over the dark-haired female. Her cock had inevitably begun to twitch as the excitement built, the throbbing only increasing as Shepard tore through the opening to Miranda’s womb. The commander was going to breed them directly and use them like the slut they became. Then, when she gets bored of Miranda, she’ll simply go _recruit_ others for the cause. A simple plan.

The commander, after ample time of thrusting and throbbing inside of Miranda, let loose another massive load, certainly impregnating the Cerberus operative. The result, however, only made the cunt-destroyed Miranda even more head-over-heels for the commander’s dick, as the great load of aphrodisiac-laden cum filled her. That, and quite a bit of inflation from the huge load. Her dick and balls were, after-all, designed for breeding; they naturally have a high rate of semen-production and release.

“How about cleaning this now like a good cock-sucker?” Shepard suggested after pulling out from Miranda, the cum-inflation decreasing as a result. She moved to Miranda’s front, letting the dark-haired female’s head up enough to kiss Shepard’s huge cock. Miranda, rather hungrily, kissed up and down the cock before starting to lick it all over. “That’s a good bitch… Keep enjoying your bone,” Shepard said, praising her new slut.

Miranda seemed to smile, getting wetter despite the rough sex and treatment she was getting, almost as if she secretly wanted this type of relationship. She would eventually start to suck on Shepard’s cock, the redhead gripping Miranda by the hair to force them to deepthroat the throbbing cock. She wasn’t after any amateur sluts; if Miranda wanted this cock badly enough, she had to go all the way.

Shepard had continued this rough treatment as she practically skull-fucked the Cerberus operative, moaning loudly as the pleasure built once more in her. The commander had certainly been proving that she could complete her saviors desired goal of breeding the women she encounters _and_ being a powerful force against threats like the Reapers. Everything would go smoothly, or so she hoped.

As she felt her resistance to an orgasm waning, Shepard would smile and bit her lip, trying to hold it. “Here’s your first meal, my little slut… Make sure you drink and swallow every last drop!” Shepard ordered, grunting as she released another sizable load down Miranda’s throat, some even escaping their mouth and nose. As she felt the relief of release, Shepard would release the grip on the operative’s hair, smiling to themselves.

Some time later, Shepard would be aboard a reconstructed Normandy with a crew that included females from the commander’s old crew, as well as EDI, an AI that can inhabit a female-robot’s body. Shepard often uses the crew, or EDI, or both, to sate her desires. At the moment, Shepard sat in her office with Miranda riding her cock, pounding away mercilessly inside the pregnant operative’s asshole.

“So, tell me about these recruits?” Shepard asked between moans. Miranda moaned loudly as she tried to think of the names, and pertinent information for her new mistress- someone she was loyal to even before the Illusive Man. “They include… ah!... Liara T’soni, your former comrade and current Shadowbroker… Tali’zorah Nar Raaya, another old comrade of your’s and member of the quarrian Migrant Fleet… ah! …and Jack, otherwise called Subject Zero, a human-biotic test subject with incredible raw power… There’s more, but that’s… ah! Just a taste.”

Shepard smiled, as they were eager to reconnect with their old friends, but overall just glad to hear they’re still amongst the living. The commander would need to contemplate their choices before heading out, and was quite interested in continuing this assignment of their’s.


	2. Ashley 'Ash' Williams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The commander, Jane Shepard, after making Miranda Lawson, the woman who resurrected her, their personal breeding-slave, decides they should start the recruitment process. Before they go, however, Shepard wants to sample the functionality of EDI, an AI that partially inhabits an android body. After testing her out, Shepard decides to go Horizon to acquiesce Ashley 'Ash' Williams, a former soldier that the commander worked with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter includes rape, drug-use, and brain-fucking. So, if those do not appeal to you, skip this chapter.
> 
> Again, this story is not about character portrayal, so if you want well-written portrayals of Shepard, Jack, Tali, et cetera - look elsewhere. Otherwise, hope you enjoy.

Following a period of time, during which Commander Shepard got used to their new role, the redhead decided ample time had passed- culminating in the decision to recruit someone. The commander had a tough choice for her first newly-recruited team member, after Miranda Lawson and the android-EDI. Shepard figures Tali’Zorah, a quarian, or Ashley Williams, a human survivor of the Collector attack, would be easiest to convince to follow her. They were both quite loyal to Shepard before her _death_ , so the commander felt hopeful.

 

Prior to heading out, however, Shepard opted to utilize EDI for her optimal sex-based add-ons with her mechanical body. Miranda had techs outfit EDI with rather peculiar features, including realistic genitalia, large _data banks_ on her chest, and a vacuum-like suction for oral endeavors. There were other features, but Shepard has yet to access them yet. She did plan to explore her sexbot thoroughly, though.

 

Speaking of such, Shepard, on the day of the first recruitment mission, had EDI’s metal frame against the wall, her back firmly glued to it in Shepard’s personal quarters. One hand seemed to choke the bot, making EDI simulate a lack of oxygen as the commander’s other hand sent fingers into EDI’s mouth. True enough, she had no true teeth— she did, however, have a synthetic tongue, feeling quite similar to the real thing.

 

“You’ll do anything to please your commander, won’t you, little sexbot?” Shepard asked, her monstrous cock positively shaking under EDI’s crotch. The bot tried to gulp, the fictional lump in her metal throat offset by the human’s visible choking. “Y- yes, of cou- course, commander… I l- live to please!” EDI admitted. This all made Shepard ponder- is this emotional side a function of EDI’s, is she showing this side to please Shepard, or is this a hidden feature of the bot? Regardless, Shepard wasn’t about to waste this opportunity.

 

The commander slowly inserted her cock into the bot’s warm cunt, watching as it seemed to move in a precise fashion to accommodate her growth. When it all fit in, Shepard moaned out, even more so when she discovered vibration inside EDI, determining it must be another feature of the sexbot. “Christ, that _slut_ thought of everything!” Shepard yelled out, clearly referring to her former conquest - Miranda.

 

Little did Shepard know, EDI was conducting her own test of the commander, given Miranda’s _detailed_ report on the recent events with the commander. The bot wanted to discern the cause of Shepard’s aggressive sexual nature, as perhaps it was treatable; being a sexbot was just a means to an end for the AI-filled Android. So, whilst Shepard thought she was pounding away a faithful whore, EDI was assessing the commander’s behavior issue.

 

To this end, EDI would recreate the events of the original sexual encounter Shepard had with Miranda. That boiled down to EDI pushing Shepard onto their ass and proceeding to forcibly ride their throbbing cock. The bot treated the dick like her own personal toy, playing with the balls, tightening her cunt’s walls to choke Shepard’s cock, and more. EDI was showing the commander of the Normandy just _what_ was in charge on the ship.

 

Only, the results for EDI were _much_ worse.

 

The commander was beyond steamed at the arrogance of the bot, to try and dominate their queen— their mistress. The nerve on EDI! Now, normally, she would break a woman with her monster cock and aphrodisiac-mixed cum, a trade secret she got from her loyal slave and bitch, Miranda. Sadly, EDI was a bot, an AI, and thus was impervious to such maneuvers.

 

Then, an idea struck the commander- a terribly, wicked idea. Whilst unable to be impacted by organic drugs, EDI still housed a brain - a copy of her artificial intelligence - inside her android body. Shepard just required a more _physical_ method of contorting the bot’s mind. “Oh, yes. That’ll do.” The commander’s menacing look gave EDI genuine terror, especially when Shepard surprisingly removed herself from the bot.

 

Shepard was soon standing to EDI’s left, her monstrous cock pressed to the android’s auditory socket. “You want to be fucked, right, my metal bitch?” Shepard asked, her aggressive side put in full view. EDI nervously nodded before finally saying, “Y-yes, of course.” EDI knew, deep down, that something bad was going to happen. She just couldn’t predict how horrid it would be.

 

The commander, in a moment of literal action, used their cock to fuck the bot’s brain. Their monstrous cock would pound through the auditory socket and slam against EDI’s semi-organic brain, an action that had clear side-effects on this version of the AI. Side-effects included a loss of intelligence, sluttiness, and a significant drop in communication skills— her eloquent vocabulary dropped into moans and groans, along with other animalistic sounds. “Uh-oh… Did I break her?” Shepard asked, caring very little in actuality.

 

Shepard would grin as the bot moaned like a wildebeest, dripping lubricant from their used-cunt with little sense of control. She continued to plow EDI’s core cpu, or brain, with her monstrous cock, showing no mercy to the second prideful female she had to deal with. In moments, the logical, intelligent AI was knocked down into being simply a cocksleeve for the commander. However, this had no impact on the original AI that utilized the ship’s defenses and assisted the pilots.

 

After breaking her brain, Shepard proceeded to violently skull-fuck EDI after moving to slide her cock into EDI’s mouth, showing zero hesitance or compassion for her. The commander had thrashed around inside her metallic throat, thrusting away until reaching a climax, filling EDI’s now-needy throat and belly with her baby-juices. However, rather than breed the bot, Shepard found it more tormenting to kick EDI aside, letting her wallow in desire as Shepard departed for her mission.

 

The reconnaissance done by Miranda’s sources tell Shepard that Ashley ‘Ash’ Williams is on a planet called Horizon, upgrading it’s defenses. The commander ventures there, unsure of what precisely they’ll find on the planet. To no surprise, it was infested with Collectors and had its people taken or put in stasis. With that information, Shepard knew time was rather limited. She had to act fast.

 

Shepard was forced to combat several the Collector drones, as well as the Harbinger- a Reaper that has been possessing the Collector General, using proxy to directly control Collectors on the ground. It was a bit of a complex process but was ultimately a facet of how Harbinger manipulated the Collectors into attacking humanity. The Harbinger proved difficult to hold off, given their ability to assume control of Collector after Collector, and the added-ascension of that Collector unit. So, this fight, and locating Ash, was going to be a long one.

 

The commander had to use everything at her disposal in his efforts to take down the Collectors and locate Ash. Shepard could’ve brought Miranda along, to ease things up on the battlefield; unfortunately, the raven-haired beauty was already well-bred, so action like this would be ill-suited for the Cerberus operative. Instead, Shepard had EDI and a soldier loyal to Miranda venture out on this mission, the bot’s self-repair programming having EDI back to her original intelligence, albeit with still remembering how Shepard _ruined_ her.

 

“I sure hope Ash is okay… It looks like these _things_ took the people on Horizon, for heaven-knows-what,” Shepard said to herself, looking rather concerned as they finished off a particularly-sizable Collector attack force. EDI looked around following the commander’s words, being just curious regarding the purpose behind these attacks. “At the moment, it is impossible to make assumptions as to the purpose behind these abductions, but, commander… It seems reasonable to assume the invader’s objectives are morally-questionable,” EDI concluded.

 

Thankfully, the regretful approximation was met with a sign of relief, as a limping Ash came into the foreground, expressing astonishment at the arrival of Shepard. “Sh- Shepard? So, you _were_ alive?” Ash balked. Shepard seemed to grin happily before approaching Ash to embrace the female, only to soon be pushed away and slapped across the face. “Where the _hell_ have you been, commander? You had _me_ \- everyone on the Normandy worried that you perished!” Ash said in bitter anger, believing Shepard abandoned them.

 

The commander consoled her own face, sighing; some things never change. Ash was always a strong-willed, loyal soldier, whom followed her heart- one of the things that attracted her to the woman _before_. Though, to be fair, Shepard had that attraction to Liara before, only she chose not to act on it. The latest events changed things quite a bit. “Ms. Williams, I regret to inform you that the commander _did_ clinically expire after the fall of the Normandy… Shepard, however, has been resurrected due to certain parties _acknowledging_ his talents and needing him to fight the very-real threat you’ve seen today,” EDI explained in a rather analytical way.

 

The talk of resurrection threw Ash for a loop. “Wait. _Which_ parties?” Ash asked, only to get a shrug from Shepard in return. “Does it matter, Ash? I’m back, and I need your help to prevent things like this from spreading to the rest of the planets.” Shepard said, trying to get Ash to drop the suspicion she had. It didn’t matter if Shepard was resurrected by a terrorist organization, or not, as Shepard did what _she_ wanted. Not the other way around.

 

“I don’t know, Shepard. I trust you and this is a worthy mission, but the whole thing about your resurrection- I don’t know if I can trust it’s the _real_ you in there.” Ash explained, making Shepard bite her lip a bit. She had to get Ash to change her mind _somehow_. Then, an idea came to the commander, of a possible way to get Ash onboard with the plan. “How about this? Come back onboard the Normandy for a night, and if I can’t change your mind by then, I’ll drop you back off at the Citadel. Free of charge.” Shepard proposed, with her former ally hesitantly succeeding.

 

Of course, Shepard was a bit more devious than the old the days, partially due to the Lazarus Project’s side-effect on her personality. To put it in terms some may understand, the commander was largely paragon, or good, in her past-life, while the resurrection allowed her to be quite renegade, or bad, to those around her. Particularly with lust involved. This would, however, be tricky, as Ash didn’t fully trust her old commander quite yet.

 

Shepard’s plan was to drug Ash after getting her a bit intoxicated on the booze in the commander’s personal chambers. After-all, what better way to throw someone off their game than with some cheap, alcoholic beverages. Thankfully, it seemed to go off without a hitch, Shepard calling down to Ash with a line like: “Hey, Ash, why don’t you come to my chambers? We can have a drink and talk about the old time’s- you can even ask me questions if you’re still suspicious if it’s me.” Ash would, of course, hesitantly concede to the offer, heading on over to her former commander’s room.

The two had talked about old times, about their sacrificed companion Kaidan Alenko, about the loss of the council members, and all such things. It was an emotional talk, but one that Shepard knew might derail Ash’s suspicious thoughts. To put on the finishing blow, Shepard had secretly put tranquilizer-like drugs into Ash’s _final_ drink, aiming to cause the suspicious girl to pass out in the commander’s quarters. Thankfully, it seemed to work, with an angered Ash slowly passing out as she realized the commander drugged her. “I… knew I couldn’t… trust you,” Ash said, before fading to black.

 

An indescribable amount of time would pass, before the bodily-shock related to her ongoing experience stirred the soldier awake. Ash’s body was wet, sticky, sore, and feeling unimaginably pleasant, as some dark figure seemed to be standing atop her. As she looked down, Ash could see a rather monstrous cock penetrating and plunging into her tight, cum-filled cunt, an amount that seemed plenty to put a child inside poor Ashley. “You sick fuck-,” Ash began.

 

Only, her eyes finally filled with horror upon the sight of the commander being the one to rape her. Well, that and possessing this rather obscene cock, something Ash didn’t recall in the past. Her body seemed long used to Shepard’s cock, but still the soldier moaned, her juicy walls clinging to the cockmeat like a hungry cocksleeve fitted for Shepard’s fuckstick. “Why- How…?!” Ash asked, demanding an explanation as the commander slammed inside Ash’s cunt time after time.

 

The commander, overjoyed that her comatose pet is finally awake, smiled as she gave the explanation: “Because I could.” The look of horror only seemed to spread for Ash, as things continued to settle in. A possible mixture of drugs and the oddly euphoric-feeling jizz of her commander made Ash long for this treatment. Though, she couldn’t admit that her rapist had her feeling good. Ash wouldn’t let herself.

 

“The good people who brought me back want me to spread my good genes across the universe, as a side-mission. But, why pass up the breeding and collecting of you- along with other slutty, little pets? You all just need to learn your place, serving my meaty cock.” Shepard would grip Ash by the hair, pulling her in for a steamy kiss, nibbling on the soldier’s bottom lip with a smirk. In moments following that, she gave Ash another of her countless, hefty loads of cum inside the dark-haired girl’s pussy.

 

Ash wasn’t left to rest, however, instead taking it up the ass next- which wasn’t her first time, as Shepard did plenty of that while Ash remained passed out. By the time Ash was released, she was beyond exhausted, letting the commander put a nice slave collar around Ash’s neck, with lettering that read ‘BITCH 2’. To avoid complications, Ash was also given rather BDSM-accommodations, chaining her legs and keeping her arms behind her back, limiting mobility. The collar, with an electric-shock function, would be useful going forward as Shepard planned to further train the new rape-pet she picked up off Horizon.

 

Shepard would sit down at her nearby desk in her personal quarters, smiling over at her cum-drenched slave, whom surely was pregnant with the commander’s child. She admired her handywork, and was looking forward to getting her hands on the other’s suggested by Miranda, particularly Liara.

 

 


	3. Liara T'soni, The Shadowbroker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After capturing and enslaving Ashley 'Ash' Williams, Jane Shepard decides to go after her other former ally - Liara T'soni - whom has reportedly become the new Shadowbroker, the leader in reconnaissance in the information trade. Only, she decides to bring Ash along for this operation, in hopes of breaking their spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of these characters, and all rights belong to their respective owners.
> 
> For those unable to read, this is just detailed smut, so please try to ignore any discrepancies in character portrayal, as that is not the point of this story. I do understand your points and beliefs regarding character portrayal, but it isn't even my aim. So, read and enjoy, or find something else. Have a nice day/afternoon/evening.
> 
> Probably moving onto Mass Effect 2 characters next (or perhaps even Matriarch Benezia, somehow). Could include Nyxeris, Oriana Lawson, Morinth or Samara, OC asari, Diane Allers, Samantha Traynor, Aria, Tali, Jack, etc. 
> 
> Also: Likely going to include FxF chapters as OVA-styled chapters. Not relevant to main-story, but still nice. Particularly one with Jack and Miranda comes to mind. Stay tuned.

Shepard spent several days working over Ash, in hopes of breaking her rebellious spirit, something the commander initially liked in her. But now, Jane Shepard only saw it as an obstacle to extinguish from Ashley. So, Shepard kept the girl chained, continued to breed her like a cock-milking sow, and treated Ashley like a mere toy. However, for the finishing touches, Shepard had a particularly wicked idea in mind to continue to break Ash’s will. 

 

“Mistress, the asari bitch you requested - one Liara T’soni is now situated on Illium, serving as the new Shadow Broker,” Miranda had explained, acting quite subservient to her new overlord. Miranda had more free reign in comparison to Ash, given her proven loyalty to Shepard. However, Miranda’s outfit was equally skimpy— a nice suit matching her Cerberus-apparel, only with the sensitive zones having a hole in the fabric, letting Shepard use Miranda’s luscious body as the commander pleased. 

 

Given Liara’s new role as the Shadowbroker, the commander had no qualms as she strolled through Illium, leading the chained up Ashley Williams. The raven-haired human had been scantily clad, with her collar and a ball-gag placed on her, a nice black blindfold completing the look Shepard desired. She moved through the busy city, attracting just enough attention before a representative of Liara’s approached them. 

 

“You’re Commander Shepard?” The asari representative questioned, quite baffled by the commander’s display. Shepard grinned, leaning close into the asari’s personal space, nodding. This closeness- Shepard could almost feel their lips touch the asari woman’s. “That’s right. The one and only.” Whilst she figured it was the truth  _ before _ Shepard spoke, the representative was still quite troubled. “You’re…  _ beyond  _ what Miss T’soni has mentioned,” the asari representative answered, hesitantly bowing before the redheaded commander. 

 

“If you’ll follow me, I can take you and your  _ companion _ to our mutual friend,” the representative uttered, leading Shepard and poor Ashley away from the public eye, over to an office situated on the second floor of the platform. The representative would approach the electronic door to Liara’s office, briefly informing her of Shepard’s arrival, letting Shepard enter afterwards. Liara had just been finishing a rather threatening video-call, until a curious Shepard appeared- live and in the flesh. 

 

As she hung up, Liara had an expression of growing astonishment, not really believing the rumors of Shepard’s return. Not completely. Now, here the commander was, together with… Ash in bondage gear? “Shepard, while I’m thrilled that  _ they  _ brought you back… what exactly is  _ this _ ?” Liara questioned. She was the person whom gave Cerberus the commander’s body, in a desperate action to bring him back, only to find the woman she cared so deeply for a changed person. 

 

“Things have changed, Liara. People made me realize how… superior I am. How screwed the insignificant people would be without me.” Shepard began, walking along Liara’s office and behind her desk, peering out the window. She took in the sights, sighing as she dragged Ash along. “So, I’m collecting little  _ bitches _ like  _ her _ , breeding them like good pets, and ensuring the future will be in good hands.” Shepard concluded, giving the asari ally the full rundown on the commander’s plans. 

 

Liara was beyond shocked by this new lifestyle choice of the commander, but felt wrong to speak out. She had become a dark, twisted image of her old self- much like the commander is now. Liara didn’t use to threaten people, sell information, or act like a criminal. The times change us all, in the asari’s mind. Still, this raised a pertinent, and frightful, question for the asari: “What brings you here, than?” 

 

Shepard smirked. “Why do you think I’m here?” The redheaded-human would approach the asari, placing her hand on Liara’s cheek with a look of interest. “You’re the woman I love, and a genius… Imagine our children. They could accomplish great things. Save, or hurt, countless lives.” Shepard answered boldly, the first of it being a cold, unfeeling lie. She loved no woman more than any other at this point; it was just manipulative words to get Liara into bed. 

 

Liara blushed deeply, Ash making muffled attempts to speak through her gags.  _ It’s a trap, Liara!  _ The raven-haired human wanted to utter, desperate to save the asari female from the human’s fate. Instead, Ash was forced to the floor, as Shepard extended her hand to Liara. “Shepard, I’m very flattered, but I- I don’t know. This is very sudden, and I’ve got responsibilities now.” Liara protested. Shepard knew, especially after Ash’s  _ recruitment _ that this wouldn’t be an easy job. 

 

With that in mind, Shepard lowered her pants, revealing her monstrous cock to the asari, positively throbbing before Liara. “I understand, Liara, but can you at least help me with this, just once, for everything we’ve been through together,” Shepard proposed, making it seem like a one-time thing. Upon seeing this fuckstick, Liara couldn’t help but be in awe of it- she pondered whether even a Krogan had genitalia of the size. For the moment, however, she was trying to consider her options, and was thus unsure of how to respond to Shepard’s proposition. 

 

Ultimately, Liara ended up caving in to the peer pressure by her former commander, offering a blowjob as possible recompense for her denial to rejoin Shepard. “Just once, Shepard. Then, you must leave.” Liara said, looking rather like an enforcer as she spoke. It was to be her rule. Regrettably, Shepard had no intention of following that, or of letting Liara be the lead in this exciting encounter. 

 

The asari female would start by stroking the meaty cock and lightly squeezing the hefty balls, doing her best to maintain optimal arousal, as Liara might say. She would soon move onto kissing the shaft and tip, than licking it, and later suction inside her moist mouth. Shepard was quite sure this wasn’t the first cock the asari sucked, but it would be the last. Once Shepard had a woman, they were hers  _ forever _ . Now, at the very least.

 

However, as opposed to simply  _ taking _ the oral treatment, Shepard took control of the situation, hate-fucking Liara’s throat before beginning to skull-fucking the asari beauty. The moans of the commander were offset by the loud gagging of Liara, whom, despite her possible complaints, actually enjoyed this. The regal, intelligent asari actually got off on the brutal fucking, something she was far from comfortable admitting. 

 

The commander would continue the brutal skull-fucking, bashing her fuckstick against the back of Liara’s head and throat, getting proper use out of the asari. “Fuck, this  _ bitch _ would make a good cocksleeve!” Shepard exclaimed, feeling pre-cum escape her throbbing cock as she stood there using Liara like a fleshlight.  _ Oh god, Liara, I’m so sorry I couldn’t stop her!  _ Ashley thought to herself, struggling with the fact that the sound of this scene was making her wet, just as it did for Liara. 

 

In a matter of time, Liara would receive a hefty load of cum down her throat, some even escaping her lips and nose, Shepard filling the asari to the brim. However, as she pushed Liara back onto her desk, she tore off the asari’s uniform, allowing their soft, round, blue-tits to be exposed to her former commander. “I hope you weren’t planning to stop there, my blue slut! Just look at your sopping wet pussy! You’re nothing but a bitch in heat!” Shepard exclaimed, straddling Liara’s desk as she propped her monstrous cock at the entrance of the asari’s cunt. 

 

As Shepard’s cock throbbed and swelled, she slowly inserted the fuckmeat, spreading the asari’s cunt wide open. Shepard forced it deeper and deeper with each thrust, making sure the asari, as she moaned and flailed, was taking the cock to the base. Her balls would slosh and slap against Liara’s entrance, all whilst Shepard toyed with the blue tits, pinching or suckling on the blue nipples with delight. 

 

“Sh- Shepard, this is wrong! St- stop!” Liara moaned out, covering her face as Shepard violated her moist body. Liara’s moans and tightening cunt only spelled out how desperately Liara desired this, especially after the commander continued roughly fucking her hole. “Are you sure? You seem like a naughty bitch who loves getting her holes violently fucked to me.” Shepard claimed, pinpointing Liara’s hidden desires. 

 

To prove this point, Shepard gave more forceful thrusts, one such thrust causing an orgasm in Liara, further cementing her darker desires. “You’re rig- wrong! No! Stop! Don’t!” Liara yelled, conflicted in what to do. She both loved it, and  _ knew _ she shouldn’t. It was a complicated scene for her to process. Shepard hoped this might break Liara’s defenses, as well as Ash’s, as they both realized how pointless it was to fight it. Their  _ mistress _ was in control, and knew how to get them to submit. 

 

The rough-fucking and aphrodisiac-laden cum only seemed to break Liara’s will further when Shepard orgasmed inside her cunt this time, possibly impregnating the asari in the process. After several more minutes of brutal thrusts and orgasms inside Liara, the asari finally caved, admitting it: “F- Fine! I love your cock! I love how it splits my wet cunt, and I love being treated like a… like a  _ bitch _ . Please don’t stop, Shepard!” Liara pleaded. 

 

Shepard had smirked at Liara’s lowered resolve, content with these results. She looked over to Ash, watching the raven-haired human squirm and writhe in agony, clearly excited by what her commander did here. Shepard would give Ash attention later, but was focused on finishing up with Liara and getting her back to the Normandy. She just hoped the recruitment process would be a bit more easier next time around.  


	4. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a majority of Shepard's original female squad-mates recovered, the commander seeks to complete the set, and goes out to recover Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, a quarian whom sided them in their last adventure together. However, in an effort to break the will of Ashley 'Ash' Williams, the main defiant-conquest, Shepard chooses to put on a show, leaving the three conquests in a very peculiar situation while seeking Tali on Haestrom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none of these characters, and all rights belong to their respective owners.
> 
> For those unable to read, this is just detailed smut, so please try to ignore any discrepancies in character portrayal, as that is not the point of this story. I do understand your points and beliefs regarding character portrayal, but it isn't even my aim. So, read and enjoy, or find something else. Have a nice day/afternoon/evening.
> 
> After this next chapter, we'll probably see a FxF, "side-chapter"- or even one featuring a futanari version of a different character. Perhaps something with Aria, that will serve as a prequel to her own chapter of being claimed by Shepard. If you have any OCs, or canon requests for priority, feel free to comment with that.

It did not take long at all for Liara T’soni to get herself set up in the Normandy once more, especially after Shepard’s  _ convincing _ proposal. She had delegated herself to a willing-slave position, much like Miranda Lawson— only for Liara, it was more about the rough behavior with the asari. Miranda was more-so in it for the pleasure. Either way, they all served the commander now, which, for Liara at least, felt like a more perverted version of their last adventure. 

 

The tough part, now, was deciding whom to go after next, as Shepard already  _ took _ her former crewmates. At least, she thought she did— only to be reminded of her dear quarian, Tali’zorah. The thought of taking the woman in the biosuit only intrigued her, pondering how such a feat might work. Could the creature take the commander’s girth through a hole in their mask? Could she feel Tali’s bare flesh. 

 

However, the problem would ultimately be finding and securing Tali, as she was back with the Migrant Fleet. Tali was quite loyal to her race, so the facts seemed to point to a lack in trust regarding her choice in joining Shepard. Still, the redhead had to seek her out— like Liara, Tali was both lovely and brilliant, a daring combination to pass onto future generations. If not that, than Shepard might appeal to breeding as an option to keep the quarian race and culture alive. A lie and manipulative answer, but if it worked on Liara it could work on Tali. 

 

Prior to departing for Tali, Shepard would leave the likes of Ashley, Miranda, and Liara strapped into pre-designed chairs. They were orchestrated to keep their arms and legs fixed apart, all whilst naked and on the receiving of several sex toys, targeting their erogenous zones relentlessly. The futuristic technology behind this would also include a safe-guard, preventing the females from orgasming; it was a never-ending, painful cycle. 

 

Back to Shepard, though, we find her arriving on Haestrom, fighting through forces of Geth that seemed to be after Tali and her comrades. Unfortunately, the commander spotted many quarian casualties on the planet that grew insanely hot in the sunlight. After some hard-fought battles, Shepard finally reached a visibly exhilarated Tali’Zorah, being excited to see Shepard was alive and well. Last Tali heard, Shepard had been lost in the fall of the Normandy, so the quarian was quite relieved.

 

In all of the excitement, she ran over and hugged Shepard, holding the redhead in a tight embrace. “Shepard! I thought we had lost  _ you _ !” Talk exclaimed, showing her concern. The commander smiled, lifting and spinning the quarian like she was light as air. The commander would eventually put her down, moving back a bit to hide her  _ surprise _ until the right moment came. First, she had to catch up with Tali. 

 

“Have you been okay, Tali? After completing your pilgrimage, and what happened to the Normandy?” Shepard asked, showing her more gentle side for a change. She didn’t often show kindness to the women in her care  _ after _ the resurrection, so this would be a rare sight. Too bad the others never got to witness this firsthand. Instead, they only got to feel the cold hands and persona of their commander- their dominatrix both in and out of Shepard’s ship. 

 

Whilst they had caught up, EDI was back on the Normandy, fulfilling requests made by Shepard, particularly one that involved tending to her  _ pets _ . Shepard, for instances like this, put in requisitions for copies of EDI’s robot body, each with a download of her AI. In total, that left a number of six EDIs currently stationed on the Normandy, eager to follow Shepard’s commands. However, while they were many, they all had certain control circuits to keep them in line, much like Ash’s slave collar. 

 

In order to make the most out of EDI’s services, Shepard propositioned for a set of reasonably-sized, metallic, dildo-like attachments for each individual body. “EDI, I’ve got a single task for you… When those sluts of mine seem to be in a particular state of agony, and positively crave my cock, I want  _ you _ to  _ entertain _ them with your new  _ attachment _ .” Shepard’s words would hit EDI, and her duplicate bodies - once activated. Those attachments could simulate real cocks and their associated juices, but shot out - for lack of a better phrase - blanks. 

 

So, as Miranda, Ashley and Liara seemed to be particularly lustful after a few hours, EDI had gone straight to work. EDI and her activated  _ sisters _ would put on their attachments and re-enter the room with the asari and humans. The trapped women could see the metallic frames of EDI, only able to muffle a moan as merely their mouths remained gagged. They had no idea how much worse it was going to get. 

 

Each woman was  _ tended to _ by two individual EDIs, all having equally-large cocks along their crotch— though, inferior in size to Shepard’s. The EDIs would begin by removing the toys and then plunging forcefully into the ladies’ lower holes, giving them plenty of attention in Shepard’s absence. After being stretched open day after day, the girls were awfully loose, and took the metallic cocks with ease. Though, something was missing from this experience, aside from the size of their cocks— it was the emotion, the hatred, the dominance, and— most definitely— the aphrodisiac Shepard used on them. 

 

Needless to say, everything still felt great, leaving the women moaning, tightening, and all of that toe-curling euphoria that came with their new lives. The intense thrusts against the ends of their moist holes, the stirring of the vibrating attachments, and the calculated targeting of their weak points— it was a lot to take in. But, it didn’t come close to the experience they had with Shepard. Nobody could come close to the pleasurable experience they had with their mistress. Ashley, as the one whom solely remained resistant, realized this truth with a deep sense of sadness. Shepard stole her, and her body practically admitted it— even if Ash’s mind refused to believe it. She lost. 

 

Returning to Shepard, they had just finished catching up with Tali, having some rather emotional conversation before things turned serious. “I’ll be honest, Tali. I’m actually here because I need your help on a new mission,” Shepard admitted, seeming to act on the fly. Which may have been accurate— this was a trickier horse to lasso. Tali seemed a bit curious; she wanted to help, but her obligations might be an issue. “I don’t know, Shepard. Things have changed since then.” Tali tried to reason, not sure how to tell her old commander  _ no _ . However, Shepard planned for this: she had a woman working for Miranda shoot Tali from afar, rupturing the quarian’s suit, and validating a need to return with her to the Normandy. 

 

With this said and done, Tali would be immediately picked up and carried by Shepard, taking her back to the ship for her  _ protection _ . However, as Ashley now knew, there was no safe place left on the Normandy. Shepard would call on the EDIs into the medbay, having her give Tali an experimental medicine that should keep the quarian healthy for a limited time following an exposure of their flesh. To test it, Shepard removes Tali’s suit, a thing Tali’Zorah was quite against, and watched as the quarian suffered very minimal consequences. 

 

Shepard, for a moment, was in awe of the purple-colored, nude quarian, whom laid before her, their face spelling a sense of distress. The commander was so used to the quarian’s exo-suit being the defining trait of Tali’zorah, so it was a bit of an issue to imagine this being her same comrade. As Tali made slight groans here and there, Shepard had brought her to the  _ slave chamber _ \- the very same room she had been keeping her previous conquests. 

 

Tali, throughout the minimal amounts of pain, could make out the familiar sights of Ashley and Liara, both women that Shepard worked with in their previous mission together. “She- Shepard, what is  _ this _ ?” Tali asked shakily, unaware as to what this depraved sight was. She knew that the robots were fucking her former comrades, but didn’t know  _ why _ . “Mi- Mistress! You’re back! Please take these drones away, and breed me like the whore that I am!” Miranda begged, looking directly at the newest arrivals. 

 

Those words gave things away, Tali looking up to Shepard in astonishment. “You see, my lovely quarian… After coming back, I realized that the universe is doomed without people like me. And, what would be better than to  _ make  _ more of them, using slutty pets like  _ those three _ .” Shepard explained, putting everything on the table. However, Miranda was to be let down, as the commander had no intention of using the Cerberus operative quite this soon. Instead, something else was planned for this recruitment. 

 

Tali’zorah had soon found herself face-to-face with Shepard’s biggest surprise to date, a throbbing, erected, monstrous cock and balls that laid between her legs. The commander would use Tali’s current state, and her sense of shock over it, to put the quarian on her lap, slowly inserting their cock. The quarian would feel an unimaginable sense of pain as the fuckmeat tore open her fuschia cunt, something Shepard’s  _ whores _ were deeply jealous over. They had been waiting, and wanted a turn with their mistress again. 

 

The humans and asari chained up, however, still had to contend with the inferior duplicates of EDI, moaning and having unfulfilled orgasms, all whilst they faced cum-inflation from the faux jizz that the EDIs filled them with. The fun in the situation, though, would come with witnessing Tali’s destruction by Shepard’s cock, as the commander pounded relentlessly inside the ever-tightening hole of the quarian. It was only a matter of time before the thrusts turned pain into pleasure, sending shockwaves of good-feelings shooting throughout Tali’s sensitive body. 

 

After a bit of time, the commander managed to release her first aphrodisiac-filled orgasm inside the quarian’s tight cunt, a hefty load shooting from her balls and out her dick. With the already sensitive Tali now extra aroused, Shepard removed their cock and plunged it in the back entrance, giving Tali little time to rest. Tali’s moanings had reverted to screams of pain when this happened, but eventually shifted back towards pleasure. As Shepard painfully tore open and violated the holes, it seemed to awaken a sick form of pleasure in Tali’zorah, the quarian, like the others, very much enjoying being fucked by the commander. 

 

Despite the gradual proof of Tali enjoying this scene, Shepard knew it would require training to achieve success similar to that of Miranda. So, at the end of this, Shepard would attach sex-slave BDSM devices to Tali’zorah, much like those put on Ashley Williams. Following this  _ fun  _ with Tali, Shepard would strap in the quarian to another one of those chairs, similar to Miranda and the others. Rather than giving the ladies special attention, however, Shepard refitted the toys into their holes, and left with the EDI’s. 

 

All of this was meant to drive the ladies mad with lust, especially after a video appeared on a screen before them. It was evidently a live-feed of Shepard and the EDI duplicates, with their  _ attachments _ removed, having a bit of kinky fun. The scene all boiled down to the EDIs acting as Shepard’s personal harem, pleasing Jane and her monstrous cock with their metal-synthetic bodies, leaving the other humans and aliens to watch in agony. To long for something they couldn’t get.  

 

Some time later, Shepard would be relaxing in her personal quarters, contemplating which of the dossier-recruits to go after next. There was Miranda’s sister, Oriana, a Crime lord by the name of Aria, Liara’s mother Matriarch Benezia, that biotics-powerhouse Jack, a Justicar named Samara or her daughters, or perhaps breeding more of the crew, like Kelly Chambers. The options are as vast as the universe. 


	5. Samara and Morinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utilizing a bit of deception, Jane Shepard decides to go after the asari mother and daughter Samara and Morinth, both powerful biotics. Later, Shepard gets word that a certain target may finally be within her sights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mere head’s up: next chapter will serve as a pre-quel and side-chapter to the one that follows it. Shepard will not have any direct involvement in chapter 6, so if you only want futanari - skip it. 
> 
>  
> 
> I own none of these characters, and all rights belong to their respective owners.
> 
> For those unable to read, this is just detailed smut, so please try to ignore any discrepancies in character portrayal, as that is not the point of this story. I do understand your points and beliefs regarding character portrayal, but it isn't even my aim. So, read and enjoy, or find something else. Have a nice day/afternoon/evening.

Jane Shepard had quite the collection of sexual slaves thus far— the start of her own, personal harem. It included humans like Miranda Lawson and Ashley ‘Ash’ Williams, asari such as Liara T’soni, the quarian Tali’Zorah nar Rayya, and even some crew members on the Normandy. In all, Shepard possessed plenty of options for satisfying her new, dark desires. However, with so many options, she naturally hungered for more and more of the universe’s loveliest of women. This brought her to today’s  _ treat _ . 

 

According to the reports supplied by Miranda, the asari Justicar named Samara was on Illium, hunting an Ardat-Yakshi named Morinth, the Justicar’s own daughter. Shepard, after reading up on Samara, decided the asari would be a perfect challenge to further hone her skills at claiming these  _ bitches _ for breeding purposes. With that said, after making preparations, Shepard set out to Illium once more— this time for Samara. 

 

It wasn’t difficult to find Samara, as she had been jailed for rather violent behavior whilst on Illium. Shepard had a modest proposal for the Justicar, whom planned on escaping the jail— even if it meant killing the jailer. Something the jailer hardly desires as well. “Samara, I know you’re after an Ardat-Yakshi,” the commander whispered, immediately gaining the Justicar’s attention. How did Shepard know this? Does anyone else know about it? Samara’s questions rose the sun, pondering whom this human was exactly. 

 

“If you’ll agree to join my crew  _ after _ , I’ll gladly assist you in taking care of them,” Shepard proposed. She explained all about the Reapers, Collectors and the commander’s past experiences prior to resurrection. Samara, of course, ate it up like bait, eager enough to solve her genetic blunder. After deliberation, she agreed, stating: “You have a deal, Shepard. There may be some evidence in the nearby Eclipse hideout to show where the target is. I was heading there before I’d gotten detained.” Samara suggested, giving Shepard directions as to where it was. 

 

After a lengthy fight through Eclipse mercenaries, Shepard found both evidence to exonerate Samara, and returned with a location for their target: the peak of Dantius Towers, an unfinished skyscraper. After delivering the evidence and freeing Samara, the duo orchestrated a trap for the Ardat-Yakshi Morinth: Shepard distracted Morinth while Samara would come in for the kill. At least, that was the plan. Needless to say, things don’t always go as planned. 

 

Shepard carefully approached Morinth, gun raised, and tried to keep an uneasy distance. “Freeze, Morinth! Keep your hands where I can see them.” Shepard ordered, doing her best to keep Morinth still and ready for the incoming Samara. As the mother and daughter had a biotic battle, Shepard couldn’t help but get a bit aroused by the cat fight she was watching. Only, she found Samara on the losing side of it, and desperately needing Shepard’s help to finish off Morinth. 

 

However, rather than taking out Morinth, Shepard had instead took non-lethal shot at Samara, socking the asari in the head with her fist to take them out. The double-cross would elate Morinth, whom came over to give Shepard a thankful kiss, before moving to pick up and drag her comatose mother back to the Normandy with Shepard. Morinth was ready to collect her reward for helping in this gambit, and hopefully put her curse behind her, if possible. 

 

Some time before meeting Samara, the commander had actually contacted and met with Morinth, offering viable intel. “I’ve got a proposition for you, my dear  _ Ardat Yakshi _ ,” Shepard said, intriguing the asari. Morinth was curious as to how a human knew that title, but allowed the redhead to speak regardless. “I can help you control your lust, and avoid killing future lovers through intimacy… All I ask is one favor from you,” Shepard finished, setting the stage for the events to come. So, Shepard made this promise to avoid the need for fighting Samara, as she knew the Justicar wouldn’t come quiet. Well, that, and this would get her two  _ treats _ instead of one. 

 

After they brought Samara aboard the Normandy, Shepard retrieved a nearby syringe, smiling. “The medical staff procured this Immuno-suppressor, that targets the genetic monstrosity that causes death in your sexual partners. For a time.” Shepard explained, adding a  _ but _ to this arrangement. “At least, so I’ve been told,” she concluded. She then pricked Morinth in the arm, only for the asari to slowly start to collapse. “You- … you double-crossed me too? … You… ugh, biiii,” Morinth replies groggily, struggling to stay awake before she finally passed out. 

 

After the mischievous moments, Shepard put biotic-suppressing collars on the asari, as well as giving specialized medication to Morinth. Shepard didn’t want the Ardat-Yakshi killing anyone through sex anytime soon. To impact both, Shepard found it fitting to begin with the most aggressively-homicidal of the mother and daughter: Morinth herself. So, when Samara finally did wake up, chained to her seat and as naked as can be, she’d have to witness her crazy daughter getting fucked into nothingness. 

 

As Samara came to, she let out an uncontrollable moan as her face filled with blush. Shepard had been going at it with a bitter Morinth for quite some time, arching the Ardat-Yakshi’s face into her mother’s crotch, forced to lap up the juices as Shepard took them from behind. “Shepard! You fool! Don’t you know your lustful actions doom us both!” Samara yelled, feeling an orgasm escape her as her cunt walls tightened around Morinth’s tongue. 

 

As time went on, however, Samara noticed no change as Shepard continued to violently fuck and fill her daughter’s holes. As ecstasy poured through the used-Morinth, the Justicar faced doubt: was Morinth actually a Justicar? If so, how is Shepard still okay? The confusion swept over Samara until Shepard spoke out, answering her wave of shock over how this was happening. “Normally, I’d be dead. Right? But, you see… there’s some crazy medicine out there. Even some to suppress such immune-system monstrosities like your Ardat-Yakshi.” 

 

Morinth seemed to be enjoying herself, even though her sex partner wasn’t dead this time around. The violent behavior by Shepard, and the double-cross seemed to stir excitement in the Ardat-Yakshi. She apparently liked the darker side of things. Shepard would give her attention for a while, but eventually moved over to poor Samara- another tool in Shepard’s game. Another person to be used and used and used— though, the commander wouldn’t call  _ pets _ people. 

 

Shepard would begin by forcing her monstrous cock into Samara’s pretty lips, sliding it gradually down the Justicar’s throat as Morinth watched on. Seeing each other getting fucked was a surprising turn-on for the mother and daughter, especially as things turned rougher. Still, Samara was initially worried for Morinth— not so much vice-versa. 

 

Eventually, Shepard would begin to skull-fuck Samara, treating  _ one _ of her newest pets as a portable cum-receptacle, filling their stomach with plenty of thick, sticky genetic juices. Shepard, however, was a bit too eager to get to the main course. As she pulled out of Samara’s mouth, she gripped the asari by the neck, and pushed her behemoth of a cock up to the entrance of Samara’s juicy cunt. “Time to breed you like a nice, law-abiding  _ bitch _ ,” Shepard whispered, plunging her fuckmeat in within an instant. 

 

The commander was not particularly merciful to begin with, so it was no surprise how cruel she could be. Shepard looked back to the asari’s daughter, witnessing pussy juices and cum ooze out of their blue cunt, clearly excited by the breeding of their mother. “How does a  _ nice _ cock feel? I imagine it’s been ages! Surely you won’t mind birthing  _ another  _ Ardat-Yakshi, or a half-breed!” Shepard half-joked, fully-intending to breed her regardless. That claim only made Morinth now wonder what  _ she _ would birth after this, and  _ other _ , scenes. It was clear Shepard had no plans to release them. 

 

Shepard released several hefty loads inside Samara before deciding to call it a night, leaving the duo trapped, still leaking cum. Shepard would, like her other conquests, continue to breed and train them, completing their  _ loyalty missions _ , one could say. If all that worked, she could make an eternal, sexual bond with the  _ whores _ she claims throughout the universe-at-large. 

 

The commander would be interrupted during her contemplation time, the next day, by her loyal pet Miranda Lawson. “Commander, I bring good news!” Miranda exclaimed, perking Shepard’s interest. She cocks an eyebrow, asking: “What is it, my pet?” Miranda explains how one of her non-human agents infiltrated the ranks of one of Shepard’s more difficult prey: Aria T’Loak, leader of Omega - a terminus system hub for criminals, refugees, and all sorts of people. 

 

According to Miranda, their operative could covertly get Aria to a secondary, reachable location. It would be up to Shepard to handle the frigid woman, but that shouldn’t prove too difficult. After-all, Shepard had a small army, and could always threaten the destruction of Omega - which was what Aria lived for. Couldn’t be the queen with no kingdom. “Set it up,” the commander ordered, delighted by the thought of  _ playing _ with Aria. 


End file.
